Leaving
by inuyasha0001
Summary: Poor Ryou. He doesn't know what to do with himself now that Bakura is gone. Until, he comes to a decision.
1. Poem version

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, (can't a girl dream though)  
So don't sue evil demon lawyers!   
  
Leaving  
  
I get in bed, and go to sleep.  
In my dreams I know he's near.  
Then I wake up and realize  
He is not here.  
  
I get ready to go to school.  
I eat my breakfast fast.  
Then I stop to hope  
That this feeling will not last.  
  
I get to school and do my work.  
Then I go out to think.  
It was the only thing I could do  
Since Bakura died that day.  
  
I get home not very happy.  
In fact I'm very sad.  
I get changed and have a snack  
Even though it tastes very bad.  
  
I was supposed to do my homework  
Instead I just cried.  
People asked what was wrong  
I didn't want to burden them so I lied.  
  
I had my dinner and went to bed.  
I was supposed to be asleep,  
But I felt too awful so instead  
I just weeped.  
  
Suddenly I realized  
I knew what I could do  
If you wouldn't come to me Bakura  
I would come to you.  
  
I knew for sure  
That I didn't want to stay  
So I took some pills that would surely  
Take my life away  
  
I can hear voices all around me  
I close my eyes out of fear  
Knowing that when I opened them  
You would be right hear 


	2. Story version

Hey people!! I'm back, whether you want me to be or not!!  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Rogue: Your stab at trying to by funny was pathetic_

Aw, come on. It wasn't that bad!!

Crickets  
  
_Rogue: See, Ay told ya._  
  
Whatever...anyway, I'm supposed to make a disclaimer correct?

_Rogue: Unless you want to get sued...yes._

Okay then...I...don't own...Yu-gi-oh.

_Rogue: There, now was that so hard._

Yes, yes it was. Oh, well. Now onto the story. I've considered writing a  
story version to the poem for a long time, but never got around to it,  
until now. So, uh...yeah. Here it is:

_**Leaving  
**_**__**

**_(Ryou P.O.V.)  
_**

It was late at night, but I couldn't sleep at all. Whenever I closed my  
eyes, all I saw was his face. Bakura. My yami. Now gone from my life.  
He's been gone for almost two months now, and it's getting harder, and  
harder to live.

I keep going to school, though I don't see why. I can no longer  
stand sit there and listen to the constant droning of the teacher. Having  
to see Yugi and company doesn't help much either. It causes me even more  
pain when I see them being so happy when I know I can no longer do that.  
Of course they tried to help, especially Yugi, being the over-friendly runt  
he is. They soon found out that I didn't want their sympathy, so they left  
me to drown in my sorrow.

Leaving school after it was over, no longer held the relief it once  
had. I would just go home, force some food down my throat and go upstairs  
and cry. I know that sounds pathetic, but it was all I could think to do  
with myself. Until today. Today, I would be with my yami.

I had thought for a long time how I would do this. I couldn't jump  
from a building, or slit my wrists with my paralyzing fear of heights and  
blood. So I decided the easiest way would be taking a bottle of Tylenol  
P.M. ((A.N.: I just took a look inside my medicine cabinet and picked a  
random drug. This one made the most sense to me.)) Who knows, it might  
even be painless. Just like falling asleep.

So as soon as I entered the house, I quickly ran upstairs to find the  
pills that would soon bring me to the arms of my yami. I swallowed half  
the bottle, and nothing happened. It wasn't enough. I took the rest of  
the bottle and lied down on the floor. It was about ten minutes before  
anything happened, and I started to think that it wasn't going to work.  
Suddenly, I started to feel very sleepy. I closed my eyes, but when I  
opened them, I was no longer on the floor of my bathroom.

Wherever I was, it was dark and cold. I couldn't stop shivering. I  
was chilled to the bone. Then, when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I  
began seeing faces. I didn't know who those faces belonged to, but they  
were taunting me. Mocking my weakness of not being able to live without my  
yami.

Their words stung. I whimpered and raised my hands to my ears to try  
and block the sound, but it didn't work. I could still hear their laughter  
and jeering. I couldn't take it. I started to cry, but it only made them  
laugh harder. Where was my yami? Where was Bakura?  
Suddenly, the voices quieted. I removed the hands from my ears and lifted  
my head, to see that the faces were also fading. I felt a hand on my  
shoulder, and spun around, fearing whom it might be now. I gasped and I  
couldn't believe my eyes. "Ryou-koi," was all he managed to say before I  
threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, tears streaming  
down my face. He rubbed my back in order to soothe my crying, saying how  
much he was suffering here without me, and how he could feel my pain, but I  
wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was how I fad finally  
found him. Bakura. My yami.

And nothing would take me from him again.

**_Fin_**  
  
Well that's it!! All done! Please R/R. Flames are also welcome.

_Rogue: No!! Don't send her any flames!! I had to hide the lighter from her,  
because she almost burned the house down!!! Please don't send her any  
flames!!_

Aw, come on. That was an accident. Right...accident...go with that.


End file.
